Family Portrait
by DanaKMulderScully
Summary: William's vision of his family is not what you might call conventional, when he does his first school assigment.“Due to his over active imagination,the rest of the kids at school think that he’s…well, for lack of a better word, they call him Spooky.” A\U


**_A/N: Hi :D well here's a little one-shot I wrote. It revolves around our favorite offspring and his paternal units. I meant to have this one up for either DD or GA's b-day. My bad :/, but here's a happy belated present. I had to write this one up TWICE when my computer crashed and erased it DX!!! It came to me in the shower (I''m telling you that place is HOLY!) and I just had to write it before I forgot :). As you will see I have slightly changed my writting style, once again. I hope you like it. I might go back once in a while to my script form..._**

**_Disclaimer: Dear Chris, I have borrowed Mulder and Scully for a few. I give you all the rights to them, since I myself, wouldn't like it if some one took MY ideas and passed them off as their own, because it HAS happened and it is the most ANNOYING thing in the world . So they are all yours...aside from the days I get them and baby sit William XD!!!_**

**_Dedications: To Bri, cause she's on her finals, good luck :D, to Kait (LSGrimm), cause...cause I said so, to 'My Mulder' cause he helped me in the making of Wiliam if you know what I mean *wink*, To Egyptian Princess for letting me have joint custody of 'Spooky', to Piper Haliwell, for actually listening to my story, and GillianDana for joining me in my obssetion with baby Will :)._**

**............................... ............................................**

**Family Portrait**

Scully walked into the office, the smell of Playdough and finger-paint infiltrating her nostrils. As she saw no one in the room, she thought about leaving.

"Hello?" she called out with no response. There was still a hot cup of coffee on the desk, evidence someone had been there prior.

She scanned the classroom, it was raided with childlike paintings and colorful illustrations. She smiled at the warm environment, which somehow now reminded her of home. She looked at the note in her hand, the one that held the information about the parent-teacher meeting she was about to have with Mrs. Finley. William had come home with the note in his lunchbox the day before, accusing him of misconduct, although it did not specify. She had had a small chat with her son, but he had no way of explaining to her what had gone wrong. In his eyes, he didn't understand.

At that moment, Mrs. Finley, a tall brunet with eyeglasses that slightly magnified her eyes, and hair that pulled back into a somewhat loose ponytail, came in. She was young, but she was the vision of what a kindergarten school teacher would look like.

" Well, hello, Mrs. Mulder, how are you?" She smiled.

Scully somehow cringed at the name given to her. Not in a bad way, she was just _still_ not used to the pseudonym. After all, she was used to being called by her own last name on a daily basis.

"Hi. I came to talk about the note."

"Oh yes, please sit down." Mrs. Finley offered a chair in front of her desk.

Dana sat as she awaited for the teacher to fill in her seat.

"Well, you see, it's not anything you want to be very alarmed of, I think it's just a phase he is going through"

Scully arched an eyebrow, "A phase?"

"Well, he has, become quite the story teller…"Her eyebrow could have well stayed plastered in her face the same way forever.

"William has been talking about the most peculiar things you might think off…" She continued, "He is a very imaginative boy, Mrs. Mulder."

"Thank you…" she replied smiling, but was still confused. "So, how is this all 'misbehaving'?"

"Due to his over active imagination, the rest of the kids at school think that he's…well, for lack of a better word, they call him _Spooky."_

Scully sighed softly. '_Like if it wasn't enough that he was the mirror image of his father…' _she thought.

"Well, you could say that runs in the family." she deadpanned as she shifted slightly in her chair.

Mrs. Finley chuckled. She pulled out a stack of papers all containing portraits made by the young students, and searched them slowly.

"Tuesday's assignment was to paint a picture of their family and to talk about them and their parents . This is your son's portrait…"

She handed the picture to Scully. She smiled and slightly giggled at the sight of a few stick figures she thought were her and Mulder, with William between them holding hands with a little alien and a UFO in the background. The little alien she knew was _Spooky_, a small stuffed toy his father had given to him, that had big black eyes, with a small friendly smile plastered in his oval shaped face, was green and his tummy was orange. William cherished the toy amazingly.

"As you can see, it's something a 4 year old wouldn't typically draw." Mrs. Finley added.

Scully laid the paper on the desk gently. "Well, forgive me, but I still don't see how this accounts for my child's so called misconduct."

"When asked about his family, William said that his mommy and daddy met a long time ago and worked together in the F.B.I. That his mommy, as well as being an agent, was a doctor and a teacher. That his aunt was taken by little green men, and his other was killed by the same mean men that made his mommy not able to have babies. When his mommy knew she was going to have him, his daddy was then taken away too, by little green men, died and was alive again just in time to see his birth, and not only that, but that his mommy had given birth to him in an old house in the middle of some sort of dessert."

Scully took a deep breath. _"Oh, dear lord…"_ But she remained in her composure.

"You can very well see your child lives in some sort of fantasy…but as I said, it's probably, just a phase-"

"My son is no liar." Scully said calmly.

Mrs. Finley tensed, she could see how serious her tone was.

"I'm sure he meant no harm, this is just a child we are talking about but-"

"I did work for the F.B.I., but I transferred and now give pathology classes at Quantico. So as you can see, he's not actually lying."

"Oh, well then for that I apologize." She said apologetically and with a small smile on her face. "But you see, for everything else…you know, the aliens, and the aunts-"

Scully cut her words again. "I'll have a talk with him when we get home, but my son's no liar, I can assure you that."

Mrs. Finley stood dumbfounded. She began to think that maybe the poor child had taken his strange manner from his mother. Scully then, very calmly stood up from her chair and stretched out her hand to the young teacher.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Finley, and thank you for concern and time." Scully smiled and headed out the door, but not before taking the portrait her son had drawn of their very peculiar family.

She walked to the hallway, where William sat quietly in a bench, Spooky clutched in his arms. She went up to him and ran her fingers through his brownish hair as he looked up to her.

"Hey, Will. We can go now."

"Am I in trouble?" He inquired, his blue eyed puppy-dog stare, penetrating her heart. Aside from his eyes, he was the perfect picture of his father.

She chuckled softly. "No, baby, you're not in trouble." She said, picking the small child up. "We're just going to have a little talk…you want to go get some ice-cream before we head home?"

He smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Alright." She placed a well earned kiss on his cheek, causing his\m to giggle. "Let's go."

"Spooky!" William exclaimed as his mother who was already heading to the car. "You can't leave Spooky, mommy!"

"Oh, of course not." She picked the stuffed toy from the bench and handed him to the child, who quickly strangled the poor thing in a tight hug.

"Can Spooky have ice cream mommy?"

Scully giggled. " We'll see about that…"

………………………….. ……………………….

Sometime later, after Scully and William had arrived at the ice cream parlor, her son had a completely chocolate covered face. She smiled as she began wiping his mouth as well as Spooky, who looked to be eating the cold treat himself.

"You want some mommy?" he asked offering her his cone.

"No, baby, it's okay…" she replied, watching her son enjoying himself, remembering what she had really come here for. "I saw your picture you made for class…"

"D'you like it mommy?" He asked excitedly.

"Of course I did, it was very colorful. We'll put it right in the fridge when we get home."

"I think Mrs. Finley didn't like it." He suddenly frowned.

"Of course she did. It's just that, well, when Mrs. Finley asked you to talk about your picture, she thought you were lying…"

"I wasn't lying! I really wasn't!" He pleaded innocently.

"I know you weren't, sweetheart. Next time just don't mention the aliens and the mean men. Just say the other things, you know." She smiled reassuringly.

"But I had to talks about my familys." William declared confused.

"I know, but there are certain things about our family that people won't understand, so you should just say other things."

"So you want me to lies?"

"No, baby, I just…" She had to admit she was stumped. At such a young age he always kept her guessing.

"You can talk about other things about our family, like how mommy is a doctor, how daddy works at home most of the time to take care of you, and how grandma takes you on walks…" She wiped his chocolaty fingers, before she continued.

"And how mommy and daddy met along time ago working together, and mommy thought she couldn't have a baby and was ecstatic when she found out about you…and how daddy had to leave for a while, because he was sick, but came back just in time to see you for the first time." She smiled at her own slightly altered memory.

She ran her hand through her son's hair. "But just don't mention the mean men and the aliens, because some of the other kids may not understand…let's just keep that between you, me and your daddy…it can be like our little secret." Scully gave her son a reassuring smile.

"Umm, Okay." He replied childishly.

"Good…Let's go. I should be home cooking before your daddy decides to make that '3 cheese surprise' pot thing."

"It's sticky mommy!" William giggled skipping from his chair, grabbing a hold of his mother's hand, and clutching Spooky with the other.

"Yeah, and messy…"

She heard her son's laughter and smiled as they headed to their car.

…………………………. ………………………………

As soon as Scully reached the front door and opened it, William scrambled through her legs to enter first. He ran into the kitchen, where surely enough, Mulder had brought out the infamous pot and was already gathering ingredients.

"Daddy!" he squealed excitedly grabbing a hold of his father's leg.

"Hey pal!" He scooped up his son planting a kiss on his cheek. "Mmmm…I smell chocolate…"

He playfully glared at Scully, as William burst in laughter.

"Mommy gots me some ice cream before getting home." William explained proudly.

"She did, did she?" he inquired, seeing Spooky covered in the same sticky substance. "Then I can guess Spooky was eating your ice cream too, huh?"

William smiled holding his stuffed toy close to him, his mother now walking in the kitchen.

"Well we should give him a bath…just like another little boy I know."

"No, daddy, no!" He giggled as his father tickled at his ribs.

"Yes, daddy, yes!" He declared kissing the wiggling child in his arms and laying him on the floor. "Let's go up stairs and get you, and Mr. Spooky here, cleaned up."

Scully smiled at the sight as Mulder headed upstairs, William and Spooky in tow. Mulder stopped in his tracks to receive her.

"Hey, what's up doc?" He deadpanned, meeting her half way for a brief peck, on which she lingered on for a few more seconds. "William, buddy, why don't you head on up and pick your PJ's…I'll be there in just a sec."

"Okay." He answered, happily toddling to his room.

Seizing the opportunity, Mulder then wrapped his arms around his partner, planting a slow passionate kiss on her. Her smile turned into a stifled giggle, as she ran her hands to his chest pushing him off slowly.

"Steady boy; sit." She joked, earning a grin from him.

"So how was the meeting?" he asked, knowing the real reason Scully had made him linger, reclining his back on a wall.

"Well, your son drew this for his class assignment." She said, pulling the portrait out of her purse.

He grinned seeing the familiar UFO and stuffed alien in the frame.

"Nice."

"Apparently not to Mrs. Finley…"

He was about to ask when William's voice echoed downstairs.

"Daddy! I gots my PJ's and I'm in the bathroom!"

"Commin' buddy!" Mulder answered back before turning to Scully. "What did she say?"

"Well-"

Scully was cut off by her son's pleading. "Daddy!!! I'm cold…and so is Spooky!"

"Alright, alright, I'm commin" Mulder replied. "Rain check?"

"Sure…you want me to take over the kitchen and actually make you something edible?" She asked cockily.

Mulder glared at her playfully from the staircase. "Oh, your asking for it woman."

"Chicken sandwich?"

"You know what I like." He answered seductively making his way up stairs to attend his son.

………………………. ……………………………..

A few minutes later, Mulder came back down, his black t-shit and jeans partially wet, and sat down at the table.

"You have one bathed and dressed offspring, and one clean stuffed extraterrestrial in their second floor bedroom."

She chuckled handing him his sandwich.

"So, what was the whole parent-teacher meeting about?" He commented remembering their talk.

"Well, they assignment they had was to draw a portrait and talk about their family…William did exactly as he was told, except everyone thought he was lying."

"And why was that?"

"Because he actually told 'our' story." She emphasized.

"Ohhh."

"He told the class that his daddy died and came back to life, and that his aunt was taken by little green men, and his other, by mean men who had harmed his own mommy."

"You gotta love that kid." Mulder stated proudly.

Scully scoffed at her smiling partner.

"I fixed things with Mrs. Finley and had a talk with William, so I think all is good."

"That's good."

"Yes, but I have to remind you, he's just a child Mulder…you shouldn't be filling his little head with conspiracy theories and such…at least not yet."

"I can't help it Scully, he asks. What am I to tell him?"

"You can just tell him the truth, but not with so much detail."

"As in lie to him?" Mulder inquired.

"What is it with that word today?" Scully asked rhetorically and slightly annoyed.

"Nah, it's okay…It's just that he asks a lot, he's very curious and wants to know about us." He smiled at her softly.

"I know…just, try and lay off on the scary stories a bit, okay?"

"Sure." He agreed biting into his homemade meal.

Suddenly a small William popped his head through the staircase watching his parents.

"Mommy, daddy, I'm ready for beds." He declared slightly yawning.

His parents turned to look at him.

"Alright, sweetheart. You want me to tuck you in?" Scully asked sweetly.

"I want daddys." he said innocently.

"Of course you do." Scully smiled. "Will you kiss me goodnight?"

William smiled making his way to his mother, now cleaned Spooky being pulled by his arm behind him, and crawling on his mother's lap planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Nightnight, mommy."

"Night, baby. Sleep well." He turned to his father who was finishing his meal.

"Daddy, come to bed!" he declared pulling on his father's arm urgently.

"I'll be up there in a minute, son. Let me just finish this sandwich and I'll be right there."

"Okay, but remembers you have to finish the stories of the Flukeman todays!" He cheerfully toddled to his room, Spooky's friendly grin now facing both parents.

Scully looked at Mulder marveled. "Mulder…!"

"Aww, c'mon he's just a kid." He gave that smile she couldn't refuse as he quickly kissed her forehead heading for his son's room. She sighed in defeat.

"Well, just lay off a bit in the details!"

"All right, doc." he exclaimed from the stair case.

She smiled. Even if no one could understand their past or they found it too abnormal for the realms of science, the matter of fact was, this was their family, and she wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

........................... ..................................

**_A/U: Hope you liked :D Please review. it makes me estatic XD! _**

**_P.S. Umm I pulled a Hank in there XD! For those who haven't seen Californication, Hank M. id DD's character there and he can't cook either LOL his attempt at cooking is that '3 cheese suprise' thing...it looks disgusting and hilarious! Also, I know this isn't my typical genre since im not that enthralled by Family stories with fluff endings, but hey, there's a first for everything :) I hope I did it right...you tell me :) So Please review XD XD XD!!!!! _**

**_(Press the button below)_**


End file.
